Bittersweet Memories
by kelseysevenfold
Summary: Kelsey and her husband, Doctor Jonathan Crane has been married for ten years. They met when they were in High School. Kelsey finds out about Scarecrow after a bad encounter. She still stays married to her husband, but is distant towards him because of what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Kelsey Crane was sitting down listening to one of her patients talk about what was wrong. She was a therapist and worked at a therapist practice in Gotham. Her patient was talking about how she was having a hard time getting over the breaking up of her and her fiancé and on top of that, the death of her parents.

Kelsey sympathized with her and knew she was really going through something. To help her get through it, Kelsey prescribed her medication to take a daily basis. She seemed to be doing better than the first time she came in and seen Kelsey. The first time was heartbreaking according to Kelsey.

Her patient got up and thanked Kelsey for listening to her and left. Kelsey told her she'd see her next Tuesday at the same time. Kelsey didn't like the nurses that worked for her making the appointments for her patients so Kelsey did it herself. She sighed because she had a meeting to attend with the Nurses and the staff.

Kelsey had her honey blonde hair pulled back into a bun and her pencil skirt had no wrinkles in it at all. She smoothed her dress coat down and fixed the purple laced tank top she was wearing underneath. Kelsey grabbed her brief case and walked down to the room they were having the meeting in and sat down. She said hello to the other therapists and the nurses.

Dr. Crane was questioning one of his patients about why there were and what was going on in their life that would trigger them to be on suicide watch. The patient didn't want to talk to him just yet so he got up sighing shutting the door behind him telling one of the Nurses to give him his medications and his dinner. He walked into his office and checked his cell phone hoping for a missed call or voicemail from his wife.

Before the incident with Scarecrow, she used to call him and leave him sweet voice mails telling him how much she loved him and how she couldn't wait to get home to him. He had none and sighed putting his phone back in his pocket. He checked the clock on his desk and it was time to go home. He grabbed his brief case locking the door to his office behind him leaving going to go clock out. He got home to the beautiful two story home they bought together and walked inside.

Kelsey's two dachshunds came up and greeted Jonathan all excited. One od them was black and tan the other was pure brown. Their names were Jack and Sally. Jonathan let them outside before he paid attention to them so they wouldn't make a mess in the house. He set his brief case down on the table and walked over to the cabinet grabbing a glass pouring some water from the water jug that they had in the refrigerator into his glass.

He heard the front door open and saw his beautiful wife walk in setting her brief case down across from his taking her high heels off.

"Hey honey." He said walking over to her.

Kelsey told him hi and went over and let her dogs back inside walking upstairs going into the bathroom to take a bath. They of course followed her because they were excited to see her. Kelsey started a bath and took off her work clothes getting in relaxing. She still had her hair up, but she was going to take a shower after her bath.

Crane followed her upstairs trying to open the door but she had it locked.

"Baby?" He asked.

"Jonathan, I'm taking a bath." Kelsey told him trying to shoo him away so she could relax.

Crane sighed in defeat and went downstairs. He was going to make dinner for himself. There was no point in asking Kelsey if she wanted some because she would just tell him "No I'm not hungry" or "No I had a big lunch". Sleeping next to her wasn't even the same anymore, it was like sleeping in an empty bed, and it was like being alone. He hated feeling like that. He sat down thinking about when they first met in High School. They were insanely crazy about each other. He remembered when he first met her, she ran literally right into him knocking him over with her books. He was a year ahead of her in High School. He remembered thinking she was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes upon. He remembered leaning down helping her pick her books up.

Later that day, he asked her out on a date to get to know her better, he was happy she accepted. It made him the happiest man on the planet. He took her out to a nice restaurant and later that month, asked her to be his and they were always crazy about ever since, especially in college.

Crane looked over and saw Kelsey come downstairs looking for something to eat. He told her that he made some food and put the rest in the microwave if she wanted some. Kelsey opened up the door to it and decided she didn't want any, so she made her own food sitting down at the table eating. She also made some for her dogs and set it in their food dishes.

Crane sighed irritated and went down to the basement to do some testing with some of his various toxin's that he created.

"She'll feed those damn dogs but us. How awesome is that." Scarecrow told Crane.

Crane ignored him and continued working. He needed to work on a new fear toxin to send to the League of Shadows. Kelsey surprisingly didn't know about his toxin's downstairs. She knew that he did a lot of testing with things. She didn't know what he was exactly making. He heard her start the vacuüm cleaner to start vacuuming the floor.

_This was the life_… He thought sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Crane was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Kelsey was asleep next to him with her back turned towards him. He wanted to hold her and cuddle with her, but he knew that she would probably freak out at the thought of him touching her. He tried telling her that he's controlling Scarecrow better and that it wouldn't happen again, he was sure of it.

He heard the moving on their bed over by the bathroom. Kelsey was dreaming, she was dreaming of that night with Scarecrow. It wasn't a dream; it was more like a nightmare.

-_April 7__th__, the night with Scarecrow_-

"Jonathan!" Kelsey yelled. He was going down to that damn basement again. Kelsey told him to get back upstairs so they could talk or else she was going to leave him.

Jonathan looked at her livid and irritated and slammed the door.

"Fucking talk Kelsey, I don't have time for this."

"Why do we have the police wanting a search warrant for our house? What are you doing to those people over at the Asylum? What are you doing in the basement?" Kelsey asked crossing her arms against her chest.

"I'm doing work for the Asylum. I'm trying to develop something to help those people." Crane told her lying.

Kelsey didn't believe him for a second.

"Bullshit!" She yelled pushing past him trying to go into the basement.

"You need to stop her!" Scarecrow told Crane becoming livid. Crane told him he couldn't and he wouldn't put his hands on his wife so Scarecrow should just forget about doing that.

"Is this where you make everything? Or do whatever you're doing to kill those people?!" Kelsey said looking around.

"There have warrants to search our house Jonathan because there are people that have ended up dead at the Asylum as a result of your treatment!"

Crane put on his burlap sack and lifted his arm releasing the toxin into his wife's face. Kelsey coughed and fell to the ground trying to get away from Crane. She heard him talk in a growling voice saying he was Scarecrow and Doctor Crane wasn't there at the moment, it was just him.

Kelsey sobbed trying to get away only to be pulled back towards him.

"You just wait honey; you're going to love this as much as me."

-_Back to reality_-

Crane remembered Scarecrow vividly beating and raping his wife and he wore a smile the time he did it. He remembered Kelsey lying to the police saying that she ran into a huge gang of thugs that beat the crap out of her and one of them decided to go that far with it. He didn't know why she lied, he sighed scooting closer to his wife wrapping his arm around her kissing her back telling her he was sorry and he loved her more than life itself. He felt her turn over and face him opening her eyes. He was hoping she heard him.

Instead she jumped out of bed freaked out causing the dogs to bark thinking there was something going on. Crane sighed looking at her. She was completely and utterly terrified of him. He didn't want it to be that way. He just wanted his life back; he wanted his loving wife back that was completely and utterly crazy about him.

"I just.." Crane began looking at her. "I just wanted to hold you." He told her watching her get up.

"Well, please don't do that when I'm sleeping. You really scared me…"

"I can never hold you anymore anyways. You freak out when I touch you." Crane told her irritated.

"Well, can you blame me?" Kelsey said looking at him referring to that night.

Crane sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I've told you so many times I'm sorry… I don't know what else you want me to do to Kelsey."

"Nothing, I don't want you to do anything." Kelsey told him crawling back in bed.

"You're not dealing with it properly… Talk to me… Please" Crane said.

"Jonathan… Can we please just sleep and not talk about this? I have to be at the office at 8 and it's now 2am. I'd like a few more hours of sleep if that's alright with you."

Kelsey said facing him closing her eyes.

Crane trying to hold his wife, she said she felt uncomfortable and rolled on her other side with her back facing him. He knew he was going to have a breakdown soon… Soon he might even be a patient at Arkham because of this. He didn't know how much more he could take of his wife doing this to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kelsey had a short shift today. She only had to work until 2. It was now 1:50. She grabbed her suitcase and went out to her car getting in driving home. Part of her didn't want to go home because Jonathan had the day off today and she didn't feel like dealing with him. Don't get her wrong, she loved Jonathan with her whole heart, but she was still healing and had her guard up from what happened eight months ago.

It did hurt Kelsey being distant with her husband because she wanted nothing more than to act like nothing happened, but part of her wouldn't let that happen. Kelsey parked her car in the two car garage and got out going inside. She smiled as her dogs came up to her.

Kelsey walked over to the patio door letting them outback to go to the bathroom. She followed them out and leaned down giving them both attention. She laughed because Jack shoved Sally out of the way to get Kelsey's attention. Kelsey told Sally to come here and she picked her up going inside with Jack following her.

Crane was upstairs taking a nap. He heard his wife come home and went downstairs to greet her. He was going to try wrapping his arms around her to give her a kiss. He was hoping she would let him. He walked downstairs to see her on the couch flipping through the TV channels. She found a movie and left it there watching it with both of the dogs in her lap.

Crane walked over and sat down next to her. Sally went to his lap and laid down in it sighing. Crane pet her and scooted closer to his wife watching the movie she was watching with her.

"How was work?" He asked her looking at her.

"It was work. How was your nap?" She asked not looking at him.

"It was a nap I guess." Crane said petting Sally sighing.

Kelsey got up going into the kitchen with Jack following her. Sally stayed with Crane, but Crane got up laying her on the couch only to have her jump down and follow him.

"Kels…" Crane said walking up to her getting close to her. He placed his finger underneath her chin and asked her to look at him.

Kelsey sighed a nervous sigh and looked up at him making eye contact. Crane leaned down and kissed her lightly. Kelsey returned the kiss and quickly pulled away saying she was going to go upstairs and take a bath to relax. The dogs followed her upstairs and Crane heard her slam the door to their bathroom shut.

He sighed frustrated and went down to the basement to do some experiments. He had to find out a way to win his wife back. He missed her. He knows the thing that happened with Scarecrow was wrong, but he apologized many times to her for it and tried to show her affection. He remembered when she was at the hospital getting questioned by the police; he stayed there right by her side. He never left, even when she was on her road to recovery with the physical therapy and counseling sessions.

"_Listen Johnny boy, maybe we should just leave_."

"No, I'm not leaving my wife just because you snapped and came through showing the bad side of you. I'm staying here. We're staying here. I'm going to win my wife back one way or another, even if that means getting rid of you." Crane told his subconscious.

"_I'm a part of you; you can't just get rid of me_."

Crane ignored Scarecrow, he knew he was right.

"_Don't ignore me Doc. I'm sorry what happened with your wife_."

Crane ignored him again continuing to work on more toxins. He didn't want to hear it, he just wanted to work on toxins to take his mind off of things.

Kelsey got out of the bath tub drying off. She put on a pair of black sweats and a blue tank top she had sitting on the sink. She towel dried her hair and went into her bedroom and sat on her side of the bed. She picked up the wedding picture she had of her Crane and smiled. She had it turned down for a reason though. She put it down leaving it turned up. She liked looking at it; it helped her remember that there was a good side to him and he wasn't all bad. The dogs jumped up on the bed and laid down next to Kelsey.

Kelsey lay down on the bed and Jack came up and lay right by her side; Sally right beside Jack. Kelsey and Crane got them when they were puppies and they always together no matter what. Kelsey pulled the comforter over her and the dogs and drifted off to sleep. The dogs jumped down to their bed and went to sleep as well.

Crane left the basement and went upstairs laying down in him and his wife's bed. He saw Kelsey had their wedding picture sitting up. He felt tears of joy overcome him. He scooted closer to his wife and wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead. She didn't stir. Crane was thankful for that; he didn't want her to freak out. He felt her turn over turning her back to him. He still had his arms wrapped tightly around her. He drifted off to sleep.


End file.
